


The Other Case

by chuusei_teki_na_koe



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Crack, Improbable Use of Buttplugs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tchaikovsky Rolling In His Grave, Unnecessary Flexing of Music Theory For Pornographic Purposes, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusei_teki_na_koe/pseuds/chuusei_teki_na_koe
Summary: Eddy has a second violin case under his bed, and it doesn't sound like it has a violin in it. Just what the hell is in there?Brett finds out, then swiftly comes to regret the knowledge.





	The Other Case

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some J2 and Kpop fic in the past, but I've never really gotten into RPF before or written any myself, and the added fact that there is a non-zero chance the individuals in question could one day read this (or worse) is uh... INterESting.
> 
> If you are one of those individuals in question: most people would probably be mortified to have their fic read, especially smut, but I'm particularly shameless, and it's not like I can stop you, so... If you don't want to see it, back button. If you're here for the cringe, I hope you get some lulz out of this.

Eddy was struggling with the camera again. Technology was not his forte. They had somewhere to be after this, and Brett didn't know the camera any better than he did, so he decided to help save time by setting up other stuff.

“Where's your violin?” Brett asked.

“It's still in its case, I left it in my bedroom...” Eddy said without looking up from the camera in his hands.

Brett popped into Eddy's bedroom and spotted the familiar case on the floor beside his bed. But when he picked it up, it made a weird rattling sound like it was filled with blocks or something. It didn't sound like a violin was in there.

Brett was halfway back into the living room when Eddy looked up and said, “Wait, no, not that one. That's my old case. It was falling apart, so I got a new one.”

“When did that happen? Did you order it online or something? ...And wait, then what's in here?” Brett looked down at the case in his hands.

“Stuff...” Eddy was clearly distracted trying to figure out the camera and didn't offer a straight answer.

So Brett went back to the bedroom, looked around a bit, and found second case, a newer-looking one he hadn't seen before. Setting down the old case, he picked up the new one and brought it into the living room.

They barely had the time to finish filming that day, so Brett totally forgot about the other case. But later that week, over lunch at Eddy's kitchen table, he suddenly remembered.

“Hey, so what was in that case?”

Chewing his leftover take-out, Eddy's face slowly broke into a grin. “You wanna know, huh?”

Brett knew that look. “Actually, never mind.”

“Don't pretend like you're suddenly not interested.” Eddy pointed at him with his chopsticks. “You're curious.”

Brett leaned back in his chair. “Yeah, but if I act too interested, you'll draw it out just to get my goat.”

Swallowing his food, Eddy laughed. “Yup.”

“You're gonna tell me in the end, so you might as well tell me now. I know you _want_ to tell me.”

“This is more fun, though.”

“Agh...”

And, as expected, Eddy did draw it out. Brett did his best not to ever bring up that case again, but just about every time they met up, Eddy would just randomly bring up out of nowhere, “So you're still curious about that case, huh?” There was absolutely no way to handle this other than wait until Eddy couldn't take it anymore and divulged the information of his whole free will, which was inevitable.

Eddy held out a surprisingly long time, for him—three whole weeks, until they were at his place to film again and Brett asked the question he knew Eddy wanted him to ask.

“Okay, so what's in the case?”

Eddy had the worst shit-eating grin on his face. “Ohh, you wanna know huh?”

“Yes, Eddy,” Brett replied, deadpan, “I want to know so badly. Please, take pity on me and let me in on this super-special secret.”

Eddy feigned considering for a moment, then grinned wider. “Okay. But you have to promise to use what's inside the case.”

Brett gave him a look.

A moment of silence.

“...It's sex toys, isn't it?” Brett said with a sigh and turned around to go set up the camera. “All right, I get it. I don't need to look.”

“Hey, you don't know for sure!” Eddy went after him, now clearly desperate to try to get Brett to look in the case. “It could be anything!”

“It's sex toys.”

“How could you think such a thing about me! I'm so pure and innocent, I'd never own anything so—”

Brett snorted loudly, smiling to himself with his back to Eddy. “Pure and innocent, huh?”

“Pure and innocent. I'm even saving it for marriage.”

Brett snickered as he set down the camera and checked the mike. “Do you have anything worth saving?”

“Hey! This is some premium-quality product, okay.” Brett heard the sound of Eddy smacking his own chest.

“Uh-huh.” Brett turned around. “So are we gonna do this, or what?”

“Come on. I know you're still curious. You wanna see what I've got.” Eddy spoke with the absolute certainty of knowing him too well, and Brett wavered.

The fact of the matter was that Brett was curious, but he was way too embarrassed. It was weird, it would be too weird, and it would make things weird. Who the hell showed off their collection of sex toys to their friends?

Eddy, apparently.

Brett got no opportunity to say no. Eddy hauled out the case, dropped it on the table and popped it open, turning it around to show Brett everything.

Brett covered his face with one hand in a moment of mortification, but his curiosity quickly got the better of him and he examined what was a surprisingly extensive collection of vibrators, buttplugs, cock rings, nipple clamps, fuzzy handcuffs, a flogger, what looked like a strap-on harness, plus a bundle of rope. ...Not that Brett knew what half of those things were, of course, being a pure, innocent boi. So innocent.

Brett was silent for a moment before breaking into awkward laughter. “...Shit. I assumed you were a pervert, but I didn't know you were _this _much of a pervert.” He paused, scanning the goods once more before he picked up something that looked like a wire whisk with a metal handle. “And what the heck is this? Is this even a sex toy? My mom has one of those...”

Eddy snatched it from his hands, and before Brett could react, slid it down the top of his scalp. It was like a weird tingly massager, and it made Brett shiver.

“It can be,” Eddy said, then he tossed it back into the case.

“When did you even buy all this?” Brett asked, unable to look away from the sight.

“My last girlfriend was real kinky, so we went to sex shops on dates and stuff.”

Thinking about Eddy going into sex shops with girls made Brett feel decidedly weird, and he did not want to think about it. “You're so shameless...”

“Come on, what adult is gonna be embarrassed about going into an adult store?”

“Clearly, everyone! Because most people buy that stuff online, not in person!”

Eddy paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes as he examined Brett. “Wait, have you never been to a sex store before?”

“No!”

Eddy grinned wide and rubbed him over the head like a little kid. “Aww, someone's a pure, innocent boi.”

Brett's embarrassment quotient was reaching unacceptable levels, and he knocked aside Eddy's hand with an eyeroll. “I've thought about it, but every time I'm standing outside one of those places, I just imagine my grandma watching me, and I slink away in shame...”

Eddy laughed again, the clapped his hands. “Well. Then isn't this perfect? You don't have to go to a sex store. You got everything you need right here.” He waved both his hands at the open case of sex toys.

Brett stared at him a moment.

He couldn't be suggesting...that Brett borrow his sex toys?

Was that normal?

Like, well, sure they were close, but.

Did friends do that?

“You know,” Eddy said, picking up an intimidatingly-large buttplug. “Sometimes, I stick this in while I'm practicing.”

“Actually?” Brett blinked. He wasn't even slightly surprised that Eddy was into anal. He was the type. “What the hell kind of Ling Ling challenge is that?”

“No no no!” Eddy gesticulated with the buttplug as he spoke, “Weirdly, it actually kinda helps with concentration.”

“You're bullshitting me.”

“I'm serious! It's like, if you're focused on just one physical sensation, it blocks out everything else. And it's calming. There's this weird physiological effect, like, you can't be super anxious and turned on at the same time. That's why you can't cum if you're nervous, right? You should try putting one in while you record the Tchaikovsky.”

“What?” Brett was just too shocked to react.

“Hear me out!” Eddy pointed at him with the buttplug that Brett very much wanted him to put away. “You've been struggling with it, right?”

This was true. Brett had been going to the accompanist's place for weeks to practice and had made various aborted attempts at filming it, but he always got himself worked up in front of the camera and wound up deleting the footage. This 2 mil promise had been built up for so long, there was too much expectation, too many people were going to be watching, and Brett was choking. It didn't matter if it was only him and the accompanist in the room at the time of recording—knowing hundreds of thousands of people were going to see it made him tense and made him screw up.

“You record it here, by yourself. We get the accompanist to record a second track, listening to your recording. Then you can stick one of these in without worrying. I swear it'll relax you.”

Brett blinked at him, then laughed. He could tell Eddy wasn't even joking, and that made it all the more ridiculous. “That—” he waved at the thing in Eddy's hand—“is not fitting anywhere inside me.” As if that were the issue, here. No, that was not the issue at all. But he didn't know what else to say.

“No prob, bro,” Eddy dumped it back into the case and pulled out another, smaller one. “This one's good for beginners.”

Brett looked at the buttplug, then at Eddy. Then back at the buttplug.

Brett did not consider himself the sexually adventurous type. Mostly, it just wasn't on his list of priorities. A quick fap before bed was about all it took to keep him satisfied. But he was all about leaving your comfort zone to try new things. And somehow, when he and Eddy were together, they always ended up going way further, pushing each other in different ways. Though Eddy was often pushing him in dumb ways to do dumb things that nobody in their right mind would be saying yes to.

This was definitely one of those dumb things.

“...Okay,” he said.

x x x

Eddy sent him into the bathroom with a condom, a bottle of lube, and the buttplug. He assured Brett that he always sterilized his toys, and Brett believed him.

Getting the thing in wasn't so bad, after all. It was probably not even as wide as two fingers, at the base. Brett had stuck some experimental fingers up there in the past, so it wasn't an unfamiliar sensation. Sitting on the toilet lid, he rolled the condom over it and lubed it up, and while ignoring Eddy's voice from outside the bathroom door telling him to relax, he managed to get the thing in without much trouble, then put on his underwear and pants again. It felt really weird, walking around like this, but it wasn't painful. It was a full feeling—kind of nice, actually.

Brett was not expecting this to work. He fully went into it figuring it would just be another weird, awkward experience that Eddy had roped him into, the most awkward Ling Ling challenge of them all. They turned on the camera and mike, he tuned and rosined his bow and fiddled with the hair tension for far longer than was necessary until finally, he raised his violin.

It actually started off pretty good.

When he was anxious about his playing, generally, he was either bombarded with impending thoughts of every way he could screw it up (which became a self-fulfilling prophecy) or just sort of mentally blanked out and played on auto—or both, somehow. But this time, he actually was focusing better, thinking properly about the finer details, the phrasing, the musicality.

Eddy was sitting on the couch, listening, but Brett was focused on the piece, and not paying attention to his reaction. All he really had was the passing thought that, _huh, maybe Eddy was actually right about this._

He was a ways into the first movement and feeling pretty great about this when suddenly, it happened.

It was when the piece slowed into a quiet lull for the introduction of the second theme. Brett nearly jumped as a buzzing sensation slowly began to build within him, but he kept playing. His eyes flicked over to Eddy. He had a nasty grin on his face, and there was something that looked like a little remote dial in his hand.

Oh, no. No no no.

The vibration started slow, but built gradually. Brett had half a mind to stop right there, but he was playing so well, it would be a waste to stop, so he grit his teeth and kept going.

The vibration wasn't consistent. It rolled in waves, rising and falling until Brett's ass was clenched tight around it and he felt himself getting hard.

Weirdly, the more tense his ass got, the more relaxed his arms and shoulders became. His fingers flew with light precision, hitting every note cleanly and crisply. His bow arm was smooth. The more his ass pulsed, the better his tone got.

Eventually, Brett gave in to the buttplug. He let swells of the vibration guide his playing, bowing with intensity when the vibration was at its hardest, and when the buttplug calmed, he pulled back. He was rock-hard, but all his arousal just went into making his playing even sharper. As the pace increased through the crescendo as the development built, Brett could feel the heat building within him along with it, until he hit the four bars of trills shortly before the first tutti and orgasm hit and kept on coming, shuddering through his gut for who knows how long. Somehow, he stayed on his feet and kept his hands rock-steady, absolutely nailing the cadenza as he blew through the climax of the first movement until finally, his bow lifted off the string after the last note and he stood there, panting.

But the buttplug hadn't stopped yet, still buzzing away inside his aching ass. There were still two movements left to go. Mind still in a lustful fever, he took a moment to break off some stray bow hairs and wipe the sweat off his hands, then kept going.

The second movement was a different kind of torture. The vibration wasn't as hard, more subtle in its touch, but now that he'd already cum, he felt horribly sensitive. He smothered his whimpers and blinked back tears, lost somewhere between pain and pleasure. He wanted it to stop, but he also didn't. The vibrations in his ass and the vibrations on his strings were one and the same, filling his body in a way he'd never experienced before in his life.

The third movement took it to the next level. His bow danced effortlessly on the strings. He wasn't really thinking about his technique anymore. He probably made some mistakes, but he didn't notice, he didn't care. Suddenly, he felt like he understood the corny lines he'd heard some people say but never really believed about _becoming one with the music._ He was very literally feeling it in his body. _The music was inside him._

He crashed into his second orgasm on the high D tremolo, and he let it take him the last few bars to the end. Sweat dripping from his nose as his bow flew off the final chord, he basked in the lingering ring of it for a moment that felt like eternity.

Then he blinked, came to his senses, carefully set his violin and bow down on the table and hobbled awkwardly off to the bathroom to take this damn thing out and clean himself up.

He absolutely, absolutely did not look at Eddy's face.

x x x

“I'm deleting that footage.”

“No!” Eddy yanked the camera away from him. “Are you kidding me?! That was amazing! I've never heard you play like that! We're putting this on YouTube.”

Brett looked at him, then dove into the couch face-first and buried his head into the cushions, trying not to scream in mortification.

“Nobody'll know,” Eddy assured him. “They'll just think you're really into it. The camera was pointed above the waist. It'll be fine.”

Brett just about sobbed. He knew Eddy was right. It was too good to delete. They had to post it.

They cut out all compromising parts of the video, then sent the audio to the accompanist so they could record the piano to add in later, and in less than a week, it was online.

x x x

Brett had pulled his hoodie tight until only his nose could be seen as he sat slouched deep into the couch. “I'm not looking.” Eddy was beside him, sitting on the couch with his laptop on his knees.

“It's gotten over a million views...” Eddy sounded thrilled, but Brett kind of wanted to die.

Brett groaned and sank down further. “Tell me the top comments...”

“_Wow, Brett sounds amazing!_” Eddy read out. “_Finally, we got to see him play seriously! _More meme comments. _That's 40 hours a day, right there. Certified Ling Ling._”

Brett kinda felt glad, but also still mortified.

Eddy continued. “_Man, he looks so into it. He's practically crying all through the second movement, I never thought I'd see him so emotive... _Oh, and then...” He scrolled down. “_At 20:15..._” he trailed off.

Brett leaned to the side to look at the laptop. “What, what?”

The comment said:

_At 20:15 he's got such an O-face._

With replies such as:

_OMG, I thought it was just me!_

_And he usually looks so dead inside, lol_

_hot<3_

_he looks like he's reeeeeeally enjoying it_

_really channeling Vengerov there..._

“AHHHHHHH!” Brett dove into the couch again as Eddy laughed.

“But it sounded so good, right? It's worth it! Isn't it better to be embarrassed about this than embarrassed about playing bad?”

Brett considered for a moment, and in his head, he agreed, but he didn't want to admit it.

“I've watched it like 20 times this week,” Eddy continued. “It's just so good.”

Brett peeked up out of the cushions to get a sidelong glance at his friend. He generally didn't take Eddy's gushing about his playing seriously. He knew Eddy's opinions, and well, Eddy was biased. Brett took it with a grain of salt.

But Eddy seemed different from usual. He was totally entranced as he started watching the performance from the beginning again.

Brett dropped to the couch again and banished all unwanted thoughts from his mind. This was weird, he felt weird about it, but he didn't want to think about it. He'd done it to get a good performance, and he'd gotten that, and it was over.

It wasn't anything to get worked up about. Just a little fun. Just getting the job done.

Just dudes being bros.

Face muffled against the cushions, Brett said, “I'll get you back for this at 5 mil...”

He heard Eddy laugh. It was a warm, affectionate laugh, as always. “I'm looking forward to it.”


End file.
